Night Howls
by BlackWolfGal
Summary: Shikamaru and Kiba are alpha werewolves who run their pack together, have been looking for a mate to help their pack survive. When they find Hinata they need to woe her not only to be their mate. But to accept her werewolf heritage as well
She glanced around warily, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the hairs on her arm also stood straight up, as a duo of howls split the air. She slowly speed up from a quick walk to a full sprint, her dark hair streaming out behind her blending in the darkening forest. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, her steps faltering, yet her eyes gleamed with determination to stay alive, however with the forest becoming darker and darker, it made it harder to avoid the trees. With a startled cry her foot caught on a tree root and she tumbled down the hill into a gully, panting she tried to struggle to her feet but let out a harsh cry, glancing down she saw that her ankle was swelling angrily and turning a vivid purplish red. Whimpering she tried to crawl to safety her wide silver eyes now shone with fear and pain. Suddenly she was yanked to her feet by her hair, screaming she lashed out trying to land a hit on one of her two tormentors. One of the men leaned down and whispered in her ear "You're our Silver Eyes, and we're never going to let you go again."

With a gasp Hinata bolted upright, her covers kicked off the bed, and her hair was slick with sweat; shaking she clapped her hands together and her room was bathed in light. Reaching over to her nightstand she grabbed her water and held the cool glass against her flushed cheeks. "What the hell was that?" She whispered "That was the most frightening and intoxicating dream I've ever had." With a shaky sigh Hinata grabbed her cover, and snuggled back in for a more restful night after she clapped the lights off.

Two thousand miles away a man bolted awake at the same time as Hinata. His bedmate grumbled and sat up grumpily rubbing his eyes.

"Shika," Kiba whined yawning "what's wrong?"

Shikamaru sighed and turned on the bedside lamp "So troublesome, I had a dream" he said running his hand through his hair

"No shit," Kiba mumbled "You were tossing and turning like crazy."

Shikamaru sighed "So troublesome."

Kiba pouted "What is it, tell me Shika."

A genuine half smile crept up his face "I found her."

Kiba stared, a smile slowly starting "Are you serious? Are you sure that she's ours, and isn't a goose chase like when we found Neji's and Naruto's mate?"

Shikamaru laughed "No I promise she felt different from Ino."

Kiba laughed "Thank goodness, I don't think I could deal with another Ino."

Shikamaru hummed in agreement "I don't understand how Neji deals with both of them."

Kiba smirked "I don't care, I'm just glad that we finally found her, she's ours!"

Shikamaru chuckled "Now comes the hard part."

Kiba tilted his head "What?"

"Courting her."

Kiba groaned and flopped back down "Damn, I forgot about that part."

Shikamaru chuckled once more and kissed Kiba "Come on let's go back to sleep. We'll deal with that when we move to Maine."

Kiba bolted back up "WHAT?!"  
Shikamaru sighed "So troublesome, go back to sleep."

With a few more grumbles and a swat at Shikamaru with his pillow, Kiba finally settled down and fell asleep.

\- Three months later -

Hinata hummed softly, smiling gently as she passed fellow nurses, and mothers with newborns in the nursery wing of the hospital. Her nose crinkled slightly at the harsh smell of bleach, and rubbing alcohol. Her headache pounded softly as the harsh fluorescent light, and the angry buzz they gave off seemed to get worse and worse. Still she was determined to get through the day, somehow she felt that if she left she'd miss something important.

"Hinata!" A high pitched energetic voice yelled

Hinata groaned but turned waiting for her bouncy pink haired friend to catch up.

"Ssakura, pplease lower your voice." Hinata plead rubbing her head

"Sorry, sorry," Sakura lowered her voice "I was just excited to see you. It seems we never see each other anymore."  
Hinata hummed in agreement smiling weakly

Sakura's green eyes filled with concern "Hey are you okay?"

"Yyea, I'm jjust ttired is all." Hinata sighed

"Hey if you wanna go home I'm okay to cover your shift." Sakura said bouncing on the balls of her feet

Hinata watched her hyper friend and grinned shaking her head "That wouldn't be fair you've been here for twelve hours already. How much coffee have you had?"

Sakura giggled "A lot, you sure you're okay to work?"

Hinata laughed "Yes now go home and sleep!"

Sakura sighed and grinned tiredly "You have no clue how glad I am that you said that. Tsunade is running everyone ragged. You've been warned."

Hinata chuckled "Thanks for the warning, coffee tomorrow at the Secret Garden?"

Sakura nodded "Sounds good, see you girly." and disappeared through the double doors.

"Dr. Hyuga, Dr. Hyuga to the OR. Again paging Dr. Hyuga to the OR immediately." The intercom sounded

Headache forgotten, she raced down the halls, scrubbed up and stepped into the operating room. Walking in her attention was immediately drawn to the young women with two men on either side of her. Both held one of her hands, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, one wiped her forehead with a damp cloth, while the other ran his fingers through her hair.

"Who are they, only the partner is allowed around with the woman." Hinata snapped looking at the monitors keeping track of both the mother and the baby's vitals.

The nurse cleared her throat "Their both her partner."

"What?"

The nurse nodded "Strange but true, and she won't let either of them leave."

"As long as they don't get in my," Hinata muttered "what's going on?"

"Twins, we tried to deliver them vaginally, but it's like their twisted up together. Tsunade said to perform an emergency c-section." The nurse replied

"What's her and her partners names?" Hinata asked as checked her equipment

"The woman's name is Ino, and the man with long brown hair is Neji, while the blonde's name is Naruto." She replied

"Hi Ino, I'm Hinata, and I'm going to help you bring your bundles of joy into the world. Are you ready?"

"Just do it." Ino panted face flushed, eyes glazed with exhaustion

Forty minutes later Alex, and Hope, were tightly bundled up and in their mother's arms. Hinata grinned as she peered through the window into the suite, watching as Ino talked softly to them.

"Something wrong Doc?" A deep voice asked from behind her

Hinata gasped and spun around, Neji and Naruto stood behind her with coffee with balloons, and teddy bear.

"Um no I know this sounds kinda crazy, but I like to peep in on after deliveries like this. Just to make sure that it really happened, and that everything is fine." Hinata blushed

Naruto grinned "It's fine I do the same thing with my patients as well."

Neji snorted "Her patients are cuter than yours though. Would you like to come in Dr. Hyuga"

"Pplease call mme Hinata." Hinata stuttered "Aare you ssure? I don't wantt to be a bother."

Neji smiled "I'm sure, besides I'm sure that Ino will be glad to see the doctor who saved her cuu-uh chubby kids."

Naruto glared at Neji but smiled when he faced HInata "Yes, I mean as long as you don't have any pressing issues. I'm sure Ino would love to see you."

Hinata smiled shyly "Then I'd love to see everyone."

With almost childlike glee she pushed the door open and walked straight into the room, not hearing the men's sharp gasp.

"Hey Ino I'm Hinata," She said cheerfully walking up "I was just coming to..."

Ino's head snapped up her eyes seemed yellow and a growl ripped from her throat

Hinata gasped and fell backwards against something solid

"Ino!" Someone growled "Snap out of it!"

Ino blinked confusion covering face, and then her face turned red with mortification.

"Dr. Hyuga, are you okay?" her baby blue eyes filled with tears

"I'mm ffine ssorryy ffor scarringg youu." Hinata stuttered heavily, standing up she turned to apologize to whomever she fell against and felt her jaw drop.

The man she'd fallen against was muscular, tall, and had hair tied back, his brown eyes were narrowed with agitation. As Naruto and Neji started yelling at him, however he still didn't let her go, in fact he seemed to hold her tighter.

"Give her a break Shikamaru, she just had the babies, she didn't know who it was." Neji snarled

Hinata blinked and turned to look at Ino who was weeping softly Naruto trying desperately to comfort her. Immediately she snapped from drooling high school girl mode back into her doctor mode.

Shoving herself free she stepped back and glared at the man "Who the hell are you? You have no right to yell at her, she's a brand new mom and was just overprotective."  
The man smirked and raised an eyebrow "And you are?"

Hinata's scowl deepened "Ino's doctor, and you still haven't answered who the hell you are."

Naruto and Neji stepped protectively in front of Hinata

"He's Shikamaru, Ino's step brother." Neji muttered

"Don't worry he's not always a jerk," Naruto growled "just when Ino's involved."

Hinata tried peering around her two new bodyguards to continue her staring contest not willing to give ground. Hearing the door behind her open she huffed with frustration.

"What's going on?" A deep voice rumbled, "Ino why are Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto having a staring contest."

Ino sighed with relief "Kiba thank goodness you're here. Can you please break up these three idiots before I KILL THEM?!" Ino yelled

Neji and Naruto flinched, while Shikamaru snickered

"Don't think that you're escaping my rage either Shika." Ino growled

Grumbling all three men sat down while Kiba leaned against the door frame, a small smirk adorning his face. Hinata watched the new man out of the corner of her eye as she tended Ino and the twins. Oddly enough the two large red triangles one on either cheek enhanced his face rather than diminishing it.

"Do you need anything? Jello, ice chips, men kicked out?" Hinata inquired gently

Ino grinned tiredly "No, I'm good thank you. And if the boys behave they can stay."

Hinata grinned "Alright, well I'm going to let you and the family rest. I'll send in another cot for Neji, and Naruto"

With a whispered thanks Ino snuggled deeper into the bed surrounded by her family.

Hinata hummed happily as she walked down towards Tsunade's office, reflecting on the family she had just left. You would think that a relationship between two men and a women would work especially with a baby, however they seemed beyond happy. Yawning Hinata knocked on Tsunade's door and continued to knock not noticing when Shizune opened the door.

"Hinata are you okay?" Shizune asked concernedly "You look exhausted."  
Hinata smiled tiredly "Oh, I'm good just need an energy drink ."  
Shizune frowned watching Hinata rub her head "You sure you're okay Hinata?"  
Hinata nodded then winced "Wwell mmaybe nnot mmy head is really killing me." suddenly Hinata lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed her vision becoming spotty "Shizune." Hinata gasped

Shizune immediately elevated Hinata's head and chest to help her breathe easier "Tsunade, come quick it's Hinata!"

"Hinata, stay with us." Tsunade urged

Hinata's world went black

Hinata woke up groggily, her throat parched, her head pounding furiously.

"Told you not to come! She's not ready, she's got her entire life ahead of her. You should have stayed away!"

"Tsunade?" Hinata thought groggily

"Then when?" Someone growled "You've known about this for three months. You were supposed to be teaching her, and telling her…"

"You mean warning her." Tsunade interrupted

"Telling her," the man gritted out "about us so she wouldn't be so shocked when she saw us. And this wouldn't happen."

Hinata tried to sit up and groaned, quickly as if they were all waiting for her to awaken the curtain was flung back, and there stood Shizune, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Tsunade.

Hinata felt herself turn bright red "Wwhat are y'all doing here, especially you Sakura I thought you went home?"

Sakura grinned "I decided to crash at the hotel next door, and I'm glad I did when Tsunade called."

"Ookay, that explains you, Tsunade, and Shizune, but what about the rest of y'all?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "I was already on my way to Tsunade's to get my schedule, and arrived just after you collapsed. So I texted Neji, to let him know I was going to be longer and then he let Shikamaru, and Kiba know we're here."

Hinata blinked "you aare working here? I've nnever seenn you hhere bbefore."  
Naruto grinned brightly "We just moved here, I'm the new heart surgeon."  
Hinata smiled "Sso that's wwhat Nneji meant about your ppatients."

Naruto nodded before he was shoved out of the way by Tsunade

"Enough babbling, why didn't you stay home if you didn't feel well Hinata?" Tsunade asked

Hinata chuckled sheepishly "Ccause I thought tthat I'ld bbe ffine."

Tsunade sighed "Both of you Sakura, and Hinata go back to the hotel, I don't want either of you to drive home because you're both exhausted." She raised her hand when both voiced their protest "We'll be fine girls, worst comes to worst, we'll call you. We were actually overstaffed so it works out well."

Hinata and Sakura both heaved a silent sigh of relief

Tsunade smirked "I heard that, and Hinata next time just ask for paperwork so this doesn't happen again."

Hinata nodded guiltily thoroughly chastised

Shikamaru stepped forward "Do you mind if we walk you girls to your room just in case you pass out again."

Hinata shook her head vigorously "Nno I'm ffine hhonestly."  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Kiba inquired

Sakura nodded "She'll be fine, we'll share a room, that's what we occasionally do."

"Okay," Shikamaru said reluctantly "I hope we'll see you both again in better health."

With murmured thanks and well wishes, the two girls walked arm in arm two minutes down the road to the hotel

"Who were those cute boys, well men, really really dreamy, delicious…"

Hinata elbowed Sakura laughing "Swallow before you drown in your own drool. Besides two of them are already married."

Sakura giggled "Come on you have to admit their cute. So who are the lucky wives?"

"Wife," Hinata corrected "Neji, and Naruto, are married to Ino. Shikamaru's her half brother."

Sakura's eyebrows raised "Really that's interesting you don't see that anymore... well really you don't see that anywhere at all."

Hinata hummed in agreement "I know that it's never been seen before up here, but you should have seen them all snuggled up together. It was like a giant pile of puppies just so cute!"

Sakura smiled "So are you ready to just crash for the night?"

Hinata grinned in agreement "After this day you bet I am."

Sakura laughed throwing her arm around Hinata "Come on hun let's go."  
Hinata hummed in agreement and followed Sakura down the hall ready to fall in a bed and sleep the night away.


End file.
